Sonic the Hedgehog (film)/Credits
Full credits for Sonic the Hedgehog (2020). Logos Opening Paramount Pictures presents In Association With Sega Sammy Group A Original Film Production A Marza Animation Planet/ Blur Studio production Sonic The Hedgehog Closing Sonic The Hedgehog Directed by Jeff Fowler Written by Pat Casey and Josh Miller Based on the Sega Video Game Produced by Neal H. Moritz, P.G.A. Toby Ascher Toru Nakahara Takeshi Ito Executive Producers Hajime Satomi Haruki Satomi Masanao Maeda Nan Morales Tim Miller Director of Photography Stephen F. Windon, ASC, ACS Production Designer Sean Haworth Edited by Stacey Schroeder Debra Neil-Fisher, ACE Costume Designer Debra McGuire Visual Effects Supervisor Ged Weight Music by Tom Holkenborg Casting by Jeanne McCarthy, C.S.A. Nicole Abellera Hallman, C.S.A. James Marsden Ben Schwartz Tika Sumpter Natasha Rothwell Adam Pally Neal McDonough and Jim Carrey Crawl Art Unit Production Managers J. Michael Williams Nan Morales First Assistant Director Justin Muller Second Assistant Director David Arnold Visual Effects Producer Denise Davis Cast TBA Stunts TBA Co-Producers Dmitri Johnson Dan Jevons Karina Rahardja Associate Producers Mie Onishi Chuck Williams TBA Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California TBA Sound Editorial by E2 TBA Second Unit TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects by MPC TBA Visual Effects Production TBA Lead Digital Artists TBA Digital Artists TBA Visual Effects by Blur Studio TBA Digital Artists TBA Visual Effects by Marza Animation Planet TBA Digital Artists TBA Visual Effects by Method Studios TBA Visual Effects by Digital Domain TBA Visual Effects by Shade VFX TBA Visual Effects by Trixter TBA 3D Cyber Scanning and Digital Modeling by Pixel Light Effects TBA Soundtrack Album on Paramount Music Songs "Green Hill Zone" Written by Masato Nakamura "Speed Me Up" Written by Ty Dolla $ign Performed by Lil Yachty, Sueco the Child, Ty Dolla $ign and Wiz Khalifa "Where Evil Grows" Written by Terry Jacks Performed by The Poppy Family Special Thanks Alen Alic Hiram Garcia Chris Wedge TBA Local Production Services in Abu Dhabi Provided by Twofour54 Abu Dhabi Mariam Abdallah - Production Manager Mariam Khanji - Production Manager Mohamed Al Ali - Head of Government and Travel Services Tax Credit Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit In Select Theaters American Humane monitored some of the animal action. No animals were harmed in those scenes. (AHD 09109) Paramount Pictures Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. Copyright © 2020 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Sega of America Inc. All Rights Reserved. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits